


Morning Kisses: Castle

by celli



Series: Morning Kisses [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: Chromatic Character, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin crawls under the covers. “I’m never this tired when the stakeouts don’t work,” he says around a yawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses: Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Yahtzee encouraged my napfic craving (write what you know!), and Caro suggested Ryan and Esposito after a stakeout.

“Holy shit,” Kevin says, stumbling against the bedroom door. He leans his forehead against it for a minute, just a minute.

Behind him, Javi is locking the front door with all the exaggerated care of a drunk trying to fake out an arresting officer. “You probably shouldn’t stop moving,” he says, shrugging out of his jacket as he follows Kevin. It lands on the floor, next to Kevin’s shoes and one of his socks. “You’ll fall asleep there.”

“I forget why that’s bad,” Kevin says to the wood of the doorjamb.

“Because you’re between me and the bed.” Javi gives Kevin a gentle push into the bedroom, and Kevin makes his way to the bed.

Balancing on the bed takes the last of Kevin’s energy, but he manages to strip down to his boxers with his eyes shut. Like Javi, his clothes fall in a very unfashionable heap on the floor; he’ll probably care later that it’s an extra dry-cleaning trip. Much, much later.

Javi rescues both their holsters and puts them on top of the dresser. Some habits are too important to break.

Kevin crawls under the covers. “I’m never this tired when the stakeouts don’t work,” he says around a yawn.

“It’s the adrenaline rush when you catch the guy,” Javi says. “The crash’ll kill you.”

“Mm,” Kevin says. His head’s half on his own pillow, half on Javi’s. He’s got his eyes closed when Javi kisses him, but manages a response. He could fall asleep like this, Javi’s mouth on his, the covers warm on his skin, and the faint noise of the city outside his window reminding him that everyone else has to be up and working while they have this little patch of time all to themselves.

He finally has to stop to yawn, and then to laugh when Javi yawns back at him. “Go to sleep, dude,” Kevin says. “I’ll make out with you more when we can keep our eyes open.”

Javi leans in one last time to brush his lips across Kevin’s. “You better.”

Kevin smiles, drops his head so his cheek brushes Javi’s shoulder, and is out without a further conscious thought.


End file.
